


When You're Gone

by Dustbunny3



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, F/F, Longing, Mild Angst, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio smells the coming rain and misses Storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. Almost didn't go with this idea just because I wanted something with both of them present, but I have a thing for longing, so I caved.

Yukio leaps from roof to roof as thunder claps over her head, so loud that it seems to shake her bones. She welcomes the feeling; with the thunder rolling through her, she can almost ignore the emptiness the storm has brought.

Lightning flashes, flooding the sky, and there's a moment that she's sure she sees a familiar figure from the very corner of her eye. It catches just enough of her attention that she skids on her next landing, going down hard on one knee.

The rain falls then like an admonishment, and Yukio looks up into it and smiles.


End file.
